


The One When They Got Back

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron tries to take care of him, Aftermath, Anal Sex, Divorce, Heart-to-Heart, Hotel Sex, I Tried, I don't know why this is so long I am sorry, M/M, Robert says some pretty shitty things, Running Away, Some Fluff, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violence, affair reveal, robron - Freeform, sad Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a fair few prompts asking me to continue The One With The Weekend Away...so here it is. I hope you guys like it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One When They Got Back

Chrissie stopped and put the mug she had picked up down,  
"What is it?"  
Robert stood in the doorway of the kitchen and opened his mouth before closing it again, Chrissie raised her eyebrows,  
"Robert?"  
Robert couldn't move, the words were bubbling up inside him and he wanted to open his mouth and let them out. He looked at the woman before him; the woman he married, the woman he loved. He twisted his hands together,  
"I..."  
Chrissie leant forward slightly,  
"You...? Come on Robert I haven't got all day. What is it? Meetings didn't go well?"  
Robert blinked and looked away; Chrissie huffed and turned around to the sink.  
"It doesn't matter if the meetings didn't go well, it's not like we desperately need-"  
"There was no meeting."  
Chrissie turned and frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert had stepped forward and was gripping onto one of the chairs,  
"Chrissie I didn't-I don't-"  
Chrissie held up a hand,  
"What do you mean there wasn't a meeting? Why did you go?"  
Robert couldn't meet her eye; his heart was beating so fast he thought he would pass out.  
"Robert why did you go?"  
Robert dropped his head, realisation crept onto Chrissie's face and she cleared her throat,  
"You obviously went to see someone so who was it? ROBERT."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"It was Aaron."  
Chrissie looked at him for a moment then started laughing,  
"Oh my god. You scared me, I thought you were gonna say you were having an affair. For goodness sake if you wanted a boy’s weekend you should've just said. I didn't know you two were friends outside of work let alone...what is it?"  
Robert was looking at her and shook his head,  
"Chrissie..."  
Chrissie stepped forward as Robert took a deep breath,  
"I went...to Edinburgh with Aaron. Just Aaron. So we could...be together."  
Chrissie scoffed,  
"Don't be ridiculous. This isn't funny Robert you know how sensitive this subject is."  
She started to walked past him and Robert panicked, he had to do it now,  
"I love him."  
Chrissie stopped in her tracks and turned around,  
"That's not funny."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Chrissie I'm so sorry."  
Chrissie shook her head,  
"No. No you...you love him? What the hell do you mean you love him?"  
"Look...I can explain everything."  
Chrissie looked him in the eye and blinked,  
"Oh my god..."  
"Chrissie. It's not like I don't love you."  
She reached out and slapped him,  
"How dare you."  
Robert took a step back,  
"I deserved that."  
Chrissie covered her mouth with her hand,  
"You...oh my god I'm going to be sick."  
She ran over to the sink and braced herself,  
"Chrissie I never meant for this to happen-"  
"How long?"  
Robert stepped forward then stopped,  
"How long Robert?"  
Robert stared at the floor,  
"December."  
Chrissie turned to look at him,  
"Since...oh my god."  
Robert shook his head,  
"It didn't mean anything at first and I-"  
"You cheated on me. I can't believe you cheated on me. After everything you did you were hiding that?"  
Robert looked at her,  
"I didn't want it to end this way I swear to you."  
Chrissie choked out a laugh,  
"You lied to me. From the start."  
Robert stepped forward toward her and she held a hand out to stop him,  
"Not everything. I...I loved you. That wasn't a lie"  
Chrissie pointed a finger at him,  
"You don't know the meaning of that word. You disgust me."  
Robert flinched,  
"Chrissie."  
Chrissie started to cry and stepped away from him again,  
"How could you do this to me? I did nothing but love you and I forgave you for everything and you promised, you PROMISED that there was nothing else and all this time...you...you've just lied to me-oh my god Katie was right. She was right all along. I was awful to her and it was you that lied."  
Robert turned away at the mention of her name,  
"I didn't lie to you. I haven't been with anyone else since I met you."  
Chrissie sneered,  
"Except him. Him. Robert. I don't understand...how can you be in love with another man? So-so what you're gay?"  
Robert pushed himself away from the table,  
"I'm not gay."  
Chrissie picked up a mug and threw it on the ground; Robert jumped and looked at her in shock,  
"STOP LYING TO ME."  
Robert ran his hands through his hair and stuttered,  
"It...Look. It-it happened and I put an end to it. I did I swear. But we couldn't...we broke it off and for a long time I was dealing with it: You and I were good. And we were on track and-"  
Chrissie froze and covered her mouth again,  
"Tell me you weren't with him when Lucky was in the hospital."  
Robert felt his face grow hot and Chrissie gasped,  
"Chrissie please-"  
Chrissie surged forward and started hitting him; hitting his chest and face as she screamed,  
"MY SON NEARLY DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER MAN I HATE YOU I HATE YOU YOU BASTARD."  
Robert tried to stop her and pushed her back; Chrissie pushed her hair out of the way and sneered at him,  
"You're not gonna get away with this. You hear me? You are gonna pay for this!"  
The door closed and Robert froze; Lawrence walked in and stood in the doorway,  
"What the hell is going on in here?"  
Chrissie ran to him,  
"Dad."  
Lawrence held her and looked at Robert,  
"What the hell have you done to her?"  
Robert froze; suddenly aware of how vulnerable he was in that situation,  
"Chrissie."  
Chrissie looked at him,  
"Go on Robert. Tell him. Tell him how you lowered yourself with the mechanic. Tell him!"  
Lawrence frowned,  
"What the hell is going on?"  
Chrissie stared at Robert then turned to Lawrence,  
"He's been cheating on me. For months."  
Lawrence looked at him,  
"What?"  
Chrissie laughed,  
"You haven't heard the best part yet. He's been screwing another man."  
Robert swallowed and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the fist connecting with his jaw; sending him back into the table with a clatter,  
"You sonofabitch."  
Lawrence punched him again sending him to the floor where he kicked him hard in the ribs. Robert gasped in pain just before another kick landed in his stomach. He curled up as Chrissie pulled her father back. Robert made it to his knees, one arm around his stomach as he retched before standing up,  
"Lawrence you don't understand-"  
Lawrence pulled away from Chrissies grip and grabbed Robert by the collar before slamming him against the wall,  
"YOU CHEAT ON MY DAUGHTER?"  
"Dad stop"  
Lawrence ignored her and slammed Robert against the wall again,  
"Lawrence, I can explain-"  
Lawrence pulled back and punched Robert again, sending blood flying onto the wall behind him,  
"DAD STOP."  
She pulled Lawrence away and Robert doubled over; coughing and wiping blood on his shirt,  
"Feel better?"  
Lawrence went for him again and Robert stumbled back,  
"I'll feel better when I put you in the ground."  
Robert stood straight,  
"Jealous I didn't want to sleep with you?"  
The next punch hit him square in the nose and he stumbled back before falling to the floor; rolling onto his side as Lawrence kicked him again,  
"DAD."  
Robert coughed and gasped,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
Chrissie held her father back and turned to Robert,  
"Just get out Robert."  
Robert clambered to his feet and wiped his nose which was bleeding steadily; sending blood down his chin onto his shirt,  
"Chrissie I really...I'm sorry."  
"YOU HEARD HER. GET OUT."  
Lawrence spat the words at him and Robert nodded; clutching his side he left the room. He grabbed his bag from the floor and headed to his car. He threw the bag in the back seat and climbed in before starting the engine and leaving.

He pulled over just outside the village and wiped his nose again. It had stopped bleeding but his face was covered in drying blood. He flipped the mirror down and started slightly at the sight of his face. His cheek was swollen and red; his nose covered in blood and his lip split. His eye was red and he was sure he was going to have a hell of a bruise the next morning. He slammed the mirror back up and gripped the wheel before bursting into tears. Covering his face with his hands he sobbed until he couldn't anymore. He sat back in his seat and sniffed, wincing at the pain before starting the car again and driving to the pub.

Aaron flopped on to the bed and stared at the ceiling; his hand trailing over his stomach to itch an imaginary scratch. He looked up at the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand and sat up to grab it,  
"Hello?"  
He swung his feet from the bed at the sound of Roberts voice,  
"You at home?"  
"Yeah just got in. Why? You coming in?"  
"I'm outside. In the car. Can you come down?"  
"Why?"  
"Please."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Gimme two minutes."  
"Thanks."  
Aaron hung up and stuck the phone in his pocket before pulling his shoes on and heading downstairs.

He saw Roberts car across the road and ran over to it, checking around before opening the door and climbing into the passenger seat,  
"So what-Jesus Christ what the hell happened?"  
He turned in his seat to grab Roberts head,  
"Ah easy."  
Aaron examined his face,  
"What the fuck happened to you?"  
Robert shrugged and let out a chuckle,  
"S'nothing"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Nothing? You've had the shit beaten out of you."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Chrissie knows."  
Aaron paused his examination of Roberts nose,  
"What do you mean?"  
Robert covered Aaron's hands with his own and pulled them from his face,  
"I mean Chrissie knows. Everything."  
Aaron's looked at him in horror,  
"She knows about..."  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. Not that. But she knows about us. This,"  
He pointed at his face,  
"This was Lawrence's handy work."  
Aaron looked down and then rubbed his face,  
"Robert I swear to god I didn't say anything to anyone."  
Robert looked at him and smiled sadly,  
"I know. I know you didn't."  
He took a breath,  
"I did."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What?"  
Robert ran a shaky hand through his hair, wincing at the pain in his side,  
"I told her."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Why?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Seriously? Seriously you're asking me why? I am sat here with my ass handed to me, I've thrown away my marriage, my job, my home and you ask me-"  
Aaron held his hands up,  
"Okay. Okay I'm sorry. Forget I asked it."  
Robert threw his head back and winced,  
"Ow."  
Aaron stroked his cheek gently,  
"Sorry. I'm sorry. Are you alright?"  
Robert leant into the touch,  
"I don't even know."  
Aaron stroked his cheek gently,  
"I can't believe you did that."  
Robert smiled gently at him then sighed,  
"I don't have anywhere to go."  
Aaron looked back at the pub,  
"I could sneak you in?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"Lawrence is probably on his way to lynch you as well."  
Aaron sighed,  
"B&B?"  
Robert pressed a hand to his nose and looked to see if it was still bleeding,  
"You insane? No we gotta get out of the village."  
Aaron stared at him,  
"We can't just-"  
"Aaron I'm not kidding. Okay? He will kill you. He would've killed me if Chrissie hadn't pulled him off me. But that's nothing-nothing compared to what he might do to you. I'm not letting that happen. You're too important I won't have you hurt. Let him kick the shit out of me but not you. We need to go."  
Aaron frowned,  
"I can take care of mysel-"  
Robert slammed his hands on the steering wheel,  
"AARON."  
Aaron started at the shout and Robert looked at him,  
"I am not letting him hurt you."  
Aaron put his hand on Roberts shoulder,  
"Okay. Okay we'll go."  
Robert let out a breath of relief and nodded,  
"Thank you....Just...Aaron?"  
Aaron looked round before answering,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert winced again,  
"Can you drive?"  
Aaron let out a laugh,  
"Yeah. Yeah come on."  
He climbed from the car and ran to the other side. He helped Robert from the car and got him into the passenger seat before heading to the driver side; he looked up and saw Chas standing in the doorway as she took a rubbish bag out.  
"Shit."  
Chas dropped the bag and started walking over yelling his name. Aaron jumped into the car and started the engine, driving off as Chas yelled after him.  
"Thank you."  
Aaron smiled nervously at him as they drove down the road.

"Right. Here. Sit."  
He helped Robert into the room and sat him on the chair by the bed. Robert shouted in pain and dropped his head back,  
"Fuck."  
Aaron dropped his bag on the floor and headed straight to the bathroom; Robert closed his eyes and tried to clear his head as he listened to the sounds of Aaron in the other room,  
"Here. Rob. Open your eyes."  
Robert opened his eyes and sat up carefully,  
"Come on. Let's clean you up."  
Aaron pressed the warm wet cloth to his face and started cleaning all the dry blood from his skin.  
"I don't think it's broken. Which is damn lucky. You're probably gonna feel it for a while though."  
Robert half smiled,  
"Least I deserve isn't it?"  
Aaron shook his head and carried on cleaning his face,  
"Aaron?"  
He looked at him,  
"What?"  
Robert shook his head and Aaron finished cleaning his face before standing up,  
"Come on, let's lay down."  
Robert pushed himself up and cried out in pain; clutching his side,  
"Oh fuck."  
Aaron put the cloth down and helped Robert out of his jacket. Robert unbuttoned his shirt with shaking hands and pulled it off slowly, he turned to look in the mirror and Aaron gasped at the sight of his body. His left side was swollen; already turning purple from the bruising. There was a cut along his ribs that had been bleeding down his side. Robert gently touched it and cried out again,  
"Fuck. He really hates me. I mean I knew that already but...Aaron?"  
He looked over at Aaron who was staring at his body; his eyes filling with tears,  
"Aaron. Hey."  
He stepped over to him and winced as he put his arms around him,  
"I'm so sorry Robert."  
Robert pulled away and cupped his face,  
"Why are you sorry?"  
Aaron blinked; sending tears down his face,  
"If I hadn't...pushed you, you wouldn't have told her and got yourself-"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. No okay? This...this wasn't you. I did this. I made the decision to tell her because I couldn't do it anymore. I just wanted you."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Really?"  
Robert smiled and brushed a tear away from Aaron's cheek,  
"I love you."  
Aaron gripped his hips and nodded,  
"I love you too."  
Robert smiled and leant in to kiss him; wincing again at the pain in his lip before stepping back,  
"This really fucking hurts."  
Aaron wiped his eyes,  
"I think I saw a vending machine with painkillers downstairs. I'll get you some. And some food. Just...just stay here okay?"  
Robert grabbed his wrist,  
"Thank you. I mean it."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Just stay put alright? I'll be quick as I can."  
He left the room and leant against the door for a moment before heading down the hallway.

"Rob?"  
Robert didn't move from his position on the floor; Aaron walked closer,  
"Robert?"  
He could hear him before he saw him properly; Robert was sat on the floor with his back against the bed, his legs were stretched out before him and his head was dropped against his chest. He sniffed and finally looked up at Aaron. His eyes were red and puffy and his voice cracked as he spoke,  
"I've fucked it up so much."  
Aaron felt his stomach drop as he fell to his knees beside the man.  
"What do you mean?"  
Robert looked over to him,  
"What am I gonna do? I've lost everything."  
He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged,  
"Just a good for nothing...FUCK."  
He covered his face again as a new wave of tears came; Aaron sat beside him and put a hand on his arm,  
"Robert?"  
Robert dropped his hands,  
"I have nothing. Nothing."  
Aaron stroked his hair,  
"That's bull. You have your family."  
Robert sneered,  
"The second they find out what I've done they're gonna drop me."  
He looked up at Aaron and put a hand to his cheek,  
"I have you. Right?"  
Aaron pressed their foreheads together,  
"Yeah. You have me."  
Robert nodded,  
"I don't think I can do this on my own."  
Aaron stood up and helped Robert to his feet,  
"Come on. Lie down."  
He helped Robert into the bed and took the painkillers from his pocket,  
"Here. Take two."  
He passed Robert the packet and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge in the corner,  
"Here. Drink it."  
Robert did as he was told and lay back on the bed,  
"Now what?"  
Aaron pulled his jacket off and kicked his shoes off before laying down next to him,  
"Now you rest up. I'll order room service in a bit."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I meant about-"  
"I know."  
Aaron pressed a kiss to his forehead,  
"I know what you meant."  
They looked at one another for a few minutes more before Robert closed his eyes and Aaron turned to look at the ceiling.

"How many?"  
Aaron looked up at Robert,  
"Seventeen."  
Robert looked back into the mirror and continued checking his ribs,  
"How many was it yesterday?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Dunno. Same I think."  
Robert nodded,  
"The fact that he didn't break my ribs just shows he's not as great at everything like he thinks."  
Aaron looked up,  
"Are you seriously complaining that your ribs weren't broken?"  
Robert carried on looking at himself in the mirror,  
"Just saying. Acts the big man but can't even break a few ribs."  
Aaron couldn't help but smile as he scrolled through his messages,  
"You're unbelievable."  
Robert turned and grabbed his shirt,  
"Thanks."  
Aaron smiled again and looked up at him,  
"How you feeling?"  
Robert picked up his water bottle and took a drink,  
"Mm not bad. It aches more than hurts."  
Aaron sat back in the chair,  
"I meant about the situation."  
Robert walked over to the desk and leant against it,  
"I...uhm I don't know. Haven't checked my phone yet...so...what does that tell you?"  
Aaron chewed his lip and put a hand on Roberts lower back,  
"Can't be as bad as 23 messages from Chas in two days."  
Robert pinched the bridge on his nose and sighed,  
"Wanna bet?"  
Aaron smiled but was cut off by the phone ringing,  
"Oh."  
Robert laughed and looked at the screen,  
"It's Adam. Answer it."  
Aaron sighed and answered the phone,  
"Hi."  
"Mate? Where the hell are you?"  
Aaron looked up at Robert,  
"Can't really tell you that."  
"What? Why not?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Just...trust me okay?"  
Aaron heard him move about on the outer end of the line,  
"What the hell happened mate? I mean...Robert Sugden? What the hell are you thinking?"  
Aaron looked at Robert who was shaking his head at the words before pushing away from the desk and falling back on to the bed,  
"Everyone knows then?"  
"Well yeah. Lawrence was in the pub shouting the odds, saying how he was gonna kill you."  
Aaron glanced over to Robert,  
"What happened?"  
He heard Adam sigh,  
"Well...he told everyone. That you two had been sleeping together. That you'd gone away. That it was probably your fault."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Oh nice."  
"Yeah. He was saying some...vile stuff. Your mum jumped in and defended you though. Not so much Robert but you...mate why didn't you tell me?"  
Aaron stood up and started pacing the room,  
"Kind of the point of an affair mate. You don't tell anyone."  
Adam paused,  
"Vic's a mess."  
"She is?"  
Aaron stopped and looked at Robert who was watching him,  
"Yeah. She's been crying for the last two days. Chrissie dropped Roberts stuff off at hers."  
Aaron turned to Robert,  
"Your stuff's at Victoria's."  
Robert sat up as Aaron listened to Adam,  
"She dropped it round yesterday. I think it's all there. She hasn't checked it so no idea if it's been shredded or not. But she did say that if Robert steps foot on Home Farm that he'll be shot."  
Aaron moved the phone again,  
"Your stuff might be shredded and Chrissie will shoot you if you go near Home Farm."  
Robert climbed from the bed and went into the bathroom,  
"Rob..."  
The door closed and Aaron sighed,  
"What else?"  
Adam paused,  
"Your mums not happy. Diane is in denial. Andy is...furious. Mate I wouldn't bring Robert back here for a few days."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah I figured."  
The phone rustled,  
"Mate where are you?"  
"Yeah...I can't tell you. I promised him. He's...look we'll be back soon enough. I'm sure everyone can hold their anger for a few days."  
Aaron looked around the room,  
"You could do me a favour though?"  
"Yeah? Name it."  
Aaron rubbed the back of his neck,  
"Bring us some clothes?"  
"Aaron..."  
"Please? I can't call my mum she'll have Rob castrated."  
Adam chuckled,  
"I'll see what I can do. Where do I take them?"  
Aaron looked at the bathroom door,  
"Just...get some stuff and I'll text you a place. I gotta go."  
"Aaron come on."  
Aaron stepped toward the door,  
"Thanks Adam, I owe you one."  
"Aaron-"  
He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket before knocking on the door,  
"Rob?"  
The door opened and Robert stood before him; his hands in his pockets.  
"They all hate me then."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No. They're worried about you. They're...okay Andy is pretty pissed."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron pulled him into a hug; closing his eyes as he pressed his face into Roberts neck,  
"You're alright."  
Robert choked out a laugh and held on tightly to him.  
"Am I?"

"Hi"  
Aaron turned and smiled up at Adam; he jumped up from his seat and hugged the man before stepping back. Adam handed him a duffle bag and he took it happily  
"Thanks, it was getting to a point-"  
"Aaron why are you doing this? Just come home."  
Aaron looked down at the bag and shook his head,  
"I love him."  
Adam shook his head,  
"He's a user. Alright? He's a snob, he's-"  
"He loves me too."  
Adam grabbed Aaron's arm,  
"Just come home."  
Aaron stepped back,  
"I can't. Not yet. We will. I just...Roberts not right yet, Lawrence gave him a hell of a beating. And he's...I don't know...scared?"  
Adam scoffed,  
"Sugden scared?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You don't know him like I do. No one does."  
Adam shook his head again,  
"Have you heard yourself? Mate come on."  
He reached out for Aaron who took a step back, gripping the bag tightly,  
"Forget it. Thanks for the clothes."  
He stepped back and turned away; ignoring the calls of his name and leaving Adam on his own.

"Rob? I got us some stuff. They don't know where we are so don't worry."  
Aaron knocked on the bathroom door again,  
"Rob?"  
He opened the door slowly and found Robert sitting on the floor; his knees to his chest and his hands in his hair. His phone was on the floor before him and when he looked up at Aaron with red eyes he could only shake his head,  
"What happened?"  
Robert dragged his hands through his hair and shrugged,  
"I shouldn't have answered it."  
Aaron slid down the wall and sat next to him,  
"Who-"  
"Andy."  
Aaron reached out and put a hand on his shoulder,  
"Aaron I've fucked up so badly."  
Aaron looked away and chewed his lip,  
"I can't ever take this back can I?"  
Aaron looked at him for a few moments and let his hand slide from his shoulder as he hugged his own knees to his chest.  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked over to him,  
"What do you want me to say?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"That none of it matters? That you still want me when I don't have anything."  
Aaron dropped his legs to the floor and reached out to stroke Roberts cheek,  
"You're an idiot."  
Robert choked out a laugh,  
"Thanks."  
Aaron smiled fondly,  
"Robert...I don't care about your money or name...don't you know that by now?"  
Robert tried to read his face for a few moments before nodding,  
"I'm not used to people not expecting that of me."  
Aaron leant in and kissed him gently,  
"You're a muppet, you know that?"  
Robert smiled and kissed him again before leaning down and resting his head on Aaron's lap. Aaron ran his fingers through Roberts hair and dropped his head back against the wall.

"You okay?"  
Robert nodded as he packed the rest of his clothes,  
"We can stay away longer if you want."  
Robert looked around and watched Aaron,  
"We need to go back."  
Aaron nodded and pushed himself from the wall; he walked over and wrapped his arms around Robert,  
"You're not on your own."  
Robert hugged him tightly before stepping back,  
"Come on. Sooner we get back the sooner we can get it over with."  
Aaron took a shaky breath and nodded before turning back to his own bag.

They stood outside the door and took a moment. Robert gripped Aaron's hand tightly before taking a deep breath.  
"Ready?"  
Robert straightened his back and let go of Aaron,  
"Come on."  
Aaron nodded and opened the door to the pub,  
"Hello?"  
Diane came rushing out of the living room and stopped at the sight of the two of them,  
"Hi Diane."  
Robert tried to sound confident but the shake in his hands and the quiver in his voice gave him away. Diane walked over to him and clicked her tongue before pulling him into a tight hug,  
"Oh you silly boy."  
Robert hugged her tightly,  
"I'm sorry."  
Diane pulled away and cupped his face,  
"Why on earth are you apologising to me? Are you okay?"  
Robert nodded,  
"I'm okay."  
Diane's smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek,  
"You're still family. And we love you. And nothing has changed okay?"  
Robert nodded and Diane let go of him to turn to Aaron,  
"What the hell where you two playing at though?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"It never meant to happen."  
Diane folded her arms,  
"I've heard that before."  
Aaron hung his head and Diane sighed,  
"You two are the talk of the village. I've never seen the gossips so happy."  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"Figured as much."  
Diane watched him,  
"You love him?"  
Robert looked at her and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron felt his face grow hot,  
"I love him too."  
Diane looked at them both,  
"Remember that when they rip you to shreds."  
She pointed toward the bar and turned to the living room,  
"Come on then. Your mums out at the minute Aaron so you two have a chance to prep your speech to her. Andy's not best pleased with you mind, I'd be weary of him-"  
Robert closed the door,  
"What about Chrissie?"  
Robert caught Aaron's eye,  
"I'm sorry I have to ask."  
Aaron held his hands up,  
"I know."  
Diane sighed and clicked the kettle on,  
"She's gone away. Left a couple of days ago. She was in here; shouting the odds. Calling you things that I won't repeat. And you Aaron."  
Robert dropped onto the sofa,  
"Great."  
Diane got mugs out and set them on the side,  
"She said you wouldn't get anything from her or her family. Made that perfectly clear."  
Robert leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees,  
"I don't care about that. I just need to make sure she's not gonna do anything to him."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Uh...I can take care of myself."  
Robert looked over to him,  
"You have no idea how dangerous these people can be, trust me. I-I can't have anything happen that will put you in danger. Okay? I can't."  
Aaron moved over to the sofa and sat down.  
"This is such a mess. I didn't want to hurt anyone."  
Aaron touched Roberts shoulder and squeezed it; Robert looked over to him and smiled as Diane placed two mugs in front of them.  
"Have you eaten?"  
Aaron looked at her,  
"Yeah. Before we left. Been on the road a while though."  
Diane nodded,  
"Go on upstairs. Have a rest and I'll let you know when your mums here."  
She touched Robert's head and he looked up,  
"Chin up. We're on your side."  
Robert took her hands and smiled,  
"Thank you."  
Aaron stood and collected the mugs,  
"Come on."  
Robert sighed and followed him upstairs.

They lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling until Robert turned Aaron head to face him,  
"You alright?"  
Robert dropped his gaze to Aaron's lips,  
"It's never gonna be the same. You know that right?"  
Aaron took his hand and kissed his palm,  
"I know."  
Robert smiled gently before rolling on to his side and kissing Aaron.  
"Right now?"  
Robert smiled at him and kissed him again; rolling more until he was settled between his legs. He kissed him deeply; one hand cupping his face as the other found the hem of his shirt. Aaron pushed his own hands through Roberts hair and moaned into the kiss. He could feel Roberts attempts to unbutton his jeans and laughed,  
"Come on. Really? My Mum'll be back any minute."  
Robert kissed his way down Aaron's cheek and jaw while muttering,  
"Well that's a mood killer."  
Aaron chuckled and pulled Roberts head back to look at him,  
"We have time to do that. And trust me it kills me to put a stop to it. But until we talk to everyone...anyone could come in."  
Robert sighed and rolled off him,  
"Fine. Put on hold. Not like we don't have time to now right?"  
Aaron smiled and pressed a kiss to his head before pulling him down to rest his head on his chest.

The knock on the door came when it had turned dark outside,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert looked up from his position curled around Aaron and sat up,  
"Sorry to interrupt. Your mums here Aaron."  
The two men sat up and looked at one another,  
"Is she mad?"  
Diane sighed,  
"She's not best pleased. Especially knowing that Robert is up here with you."  
Aaron climbed from the bed,  
"Well she'll just have to suck it up."  
Robert looked at him and touched his back,  
"Calm down. Come on."  
Robert stood up and pulled his shoes on as Aaron did the same. Diane headed back downstairs and Aaron pulled Robert round to face him,  
"Don't flip out."  
Robert smirked,  
"I'll try."  
Aaron nodded and bit his lip,  
"Hey."  
Robert cupped his face,  
"You and me yeah? That's all that matters."  
Aaron nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips before heading downstairs.

Chas was leaning against the counter when the door opened, she rushed over to Aaron and hugged him tightly,  
"Oh...mum."  
She squeezed him and then held him at arm’s length,  
"Are you alright?"  
Aaron nodded and Chas smiled; she let him go and smacked him up the side of the head,  
"Ow...the hell mum?"  
Chas pointed a finger at him,  
"Don't you ever run off like that again. I don't care if you had to or not, you don't do it."  
Aaron rubbed his head,  
"Your rings flipping hurt."  
Chas glared at him,  
"Okay. Okay I won't run away. I'm sorry."  
He dropped his hand,  
"We had to mum. You didn't see what Lawrence did to him, he beat the shit out of him."  
Chas looked at Robert who was standing away from them and looking between the two of them,  
"You deserve a lot worse."  
"Mum."  
Robert stepped closer to Aaron,  
"I'm sorry but I love him Chas. I know you hate me and you have every reason to but...I do. I love him."  
Aaron smiled at him and Chas turned back to Aaron,  
"Aaron come on. I thought you were over all of this."  
Robert stepped closer and took Aaron's hand,  
"Chas...I know that you're never going to accept this as you would with someone else. But you need to know that If I didn't feel as strongly as I say I do...I wouldn't have left her. I left it all. For Aaron. He's..."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"He's all I need."  
Aaron squeezed his hand and looked back at him mum,  
"Mum?"  
Chas folded her arms,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't."  
Aaron frowned,  
"So what are you saying?"  
Chas sighed,  
"He can't stay here."  
Aaron started slightly and looked at Robert before looking back at Chas,  
"What do you mean he can't stay here?"  
"Aaron-"  
Aaron cut him off,  
"Where else is he gonna go?"  
"Aaron it's alright."  
Aaron held his hand up to silence him,  
"Mum?"  
Chas glared at Robert,  
"He has ruined so many people's lives; he made Katie's life a misery. Wherever he goes, shit follows. You deserve better than him. I don't want him here."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"And what about Diane? Huh? It's her place. He's her family."  
Chas shook her head,  
"No. No I don't care. He is not staying."  
Aaron saw what he swore was hurt flash across Roberts face before he looked away,  
"He's not staying here."  
Aaron looked back at his mum,  
"If he goes so do I."  
Chas dropped her hands,  
"No. No love...please."  
Aaron stepped back,  
"No. I don't care mum. I love him. And where he goes I go."  
Chas fell silent and Aaron rubbed his face,  
"That's that then."  
He turned on his heel and left the room; Robert following behind him.

"Aaron come on think about this."  
Aaron threw some clothes into his bag and picked up his jacket,  
"I am thinking about it."  
Robert grabbed his shoulders,  
"Look at me. I get you're pissed and thanks by the way. But you don't wanna leave. Not really. I can go and-"  
Aaron covered Roberts mouth with a hand,  
"The next words out of your mouth better be that I'm coming with you."  
Robert slumped his shoulders and Aaron dropped his hand,  
"Where are we gonna go? Everyone hates us...well me. They like you."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"B&B?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"B&B?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Just for a night?"  
Robert nodded and stepped away,  
"Lead the way."

"So it's all true then?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Do you have a room or not?"  
Tracy looked through the book and selected a key,  
"One. Nice king size bed."  
Robert glared at her and took the key,  
"Thanks."  
He started for the stairs with Aaron behind him,  
"Have fun boys."  
Aaron glared at her and followed Robert to the room.

Aaron sat on the bed and lay back across it. He put his hands over his face and took a few breathes,  
"Aaron."  
He dropped his hands and looked over to Robert who was standing by the window.  
"Yeah?"  
Robert looked over at him,  
"You should've stayed at the pub."  
Aaron sat up slowly and frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert lifted his hands,  
"Look at this. Look at us. We're hiding out in my aunties hotel because no one else wants to know us. Your mums right. You should just leave me."  
Aaron stood up and walked over to him,  
"You want me gone?"  
Roberts face fell and he shook his head,  
"I don't want you out of my sight. How stupid is that?"  
He pulled Aaron in and pressed their foreheads together,  
"But I can't drag you down with me."  
Aaron pulled away and gripped his shirt,  
"Remember that hotel? The first time we went away? And you told me I was stuck with you? Well now I'm saying it back. I know what I'm doing alright? I'm a big boy, I can make my own choices."  
Robert looked at him and nodded,  
"I really don't deserve you."  
Aaron smiled and cupped the back of Roberts neck,  
"You're stuck with me. Robert Sugden."  
Robert looked down at him for a few moments before leaning down and kissing him. Aaron gripped his shirt in one hand and pulled him back with him until they walked into the bed,  
"Right now?"  
Aaron laughed and nodded,  
"Right now."  
Robert kissed him again then grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He threw Aaron's shirt across the room and pushed him back onto the bed; Aaron propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Robert unbuttoned his own shirt and pulled it off before dropping it on the floor,  
"You putting a show on for me now?"  
Robert kicked off his shoes and cupped himself before climbing onto the bed and onto Aaron; pushing him flat onto the mattress and kissing him deeply. Aaron rolled them over and smiled into the kiss before pulling back and climbing from the bed to pull his shoes off and undo his jeans; Robert was busy pulling his own trousers off then jumped from the bed and grabbed his bag. He rifled through it until he found the small bottle of lube and the condoms and threw them at Aaron,  
"Your turn."  
Aaron dropped them on the bed and pulled Robert in to kiss him again.

Aaron almost came at the sight of Robert arching his back and pushing himself down on his fingers. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight of three fingers sinking so easily into Robert as he gripped the sheets and tried to work them deeper inside of him,  
"Jesus Robert."  
Robert lifted his head and looked at him through hooded eyes,  
"Aaron-"  
His words were cut off by a moan as Aaron found his prostate and rubbed until Robert grabbed his arm,  
"Now. Please. Please."  
Aaron pulled his fingers free and wiped them on his abandoned underwear,  
"Since you asked so nicely-hey."  
Robert pushed him onto the bed and straddled him; holding him in place as he sank down onto his cock,  
"Took too long."  
Aaron laughed as he gripped Roberts hips and thrust upwards every time Robert sank down. Nails dragged down Aaron's chest as Robert rode him in earnest,  
"You have no-no idea. No idea how much I-fuck....fuck"  
Aaron pulled Robert down and kissed him; wrapping an arm around him and rolling them both over so he was on top. Robert reached behind him and grabbed the headboard as Aaron pounded into him. He pressed their foreheads together as Robert used his free hand to scratch down his back; Aaron moaned and pressed a kiss to Roberts lips before choking out words,  
"You're mine. You're mine."  
Robert moaned and let go of Aaron's back to grip himself and rub in time with Aaron's thrusts,  
"Say it. S-say it."  
Robert groaned,  
"Mmm I'm yours. I'm all yours."  
Aaron kissed him hard as he whimpered slightly and came over his fist. Aaron pulled away and picked up his pace; pounding relentlessly into him before stilling and biting his lip as he came as well. He slumped against Robert and chuckled into his sweat covered neck,  
"Think they heard us?"  
He propped himself up and looked down at Robert,  
"You alright?"  
Robert pressed a hand to Aaron's face and leant up to kiss him gently,  
"I am now."

Aaron blinked his eyes open and reached out to find an empty bed. He sat up slowly and looked around the hotel room; he was about to climb from the bed when he heard the voice in the bathroom,  
"What do you mean there's nothing?"  
He was on the phone; Aaron pulled his knees to his chest and listened as Roberts voice got louder,  
"I earned that. It's mine. You have no right to do that. I don't give a shit about that Chrissie. No-no listen to me."  
Aaron glanced over to the bathroom door, Robert was getting angry,  
"You are unbelievable. Wow. I knew you were a crazy vindictive bitch but I didn't realise you were this petty."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows at the words,  
"Oh whatever Chrissie. What are you gonna do? Hmm?"  
Aaron waited; starting when he heard the slam of a hand on a counter,  
"You listen to me you little bitch, you leave him out of this. I'm not kidding Chrissie, you have no idea what I'm capable of. You leave him alone. Chrissie? Chrissie? FUCK."  
Aaron looked over at the bathroom door as it opened and Robert walked out staring at the phone,  
"Rob?"  
Robert looked at him and stopped,  
"Did I wake you?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"What happened?"  
Robert dropped the phone on the nightstand and rubbed his face before shaking his head,  
"Rob?"  
Robert looked at him and cleared his throat,  
"Doesn't matter."  
Aaron huffed in annoyance,  
"Robert. Seriously...no secrets. What happened?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"She rang me. Figured it was to tell me she's contacted a lawyer."  
He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands,  
"She's emptied the accounts. Frozen all my wages. Everything I built up. All my clients. Gone. She's taken everything. I...I have nothing Aaron. Well not nothing, I have some put away. But...that bitch has taken everything. I can't even start up again she's bloody blacklisted my name. I'll never get a job now."  
Aaron moved round and touched Roberts shoulder. Robert stood up and walked to the window,  
"What am I gonna do?"  
Aaron climbed from the bed and walked over to him,  
"Robert..."  
Robert turned away and groaned; Aaron pulled him back round and stopped as he realised that Robert had tears in his eyes,  
"I don't know what to do."  
Aaron cupped his face and brushed the tears away that were making their way down his cheeks.  
"I don't think I can do this."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"It's alright. It's just money. That's it."  
Robert let out a laugh,  
"It's not the money Aaron. You think she's just gonna stop the money and she'll be happy?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"I won't let her hurt you."  
Robert gripped his arms,  
"Aaron...That's...she is not gonna stop until she takes everything. That's what she said. She's going to destroy everything I love. She's not going to just let you go. Aaron I can't-"  
He shook his head again as more tears came. Aaron pulled him close and hugged him tightly,  
"It's alright. Hey...hey It's alright."  
He felt Robert relax in his arms as he cried and held him; rubbing his bare back slowly until he calmed.

"Aaron!"  
Aaron turned around and stopped as Diane walked over to him,  
"Hi."  
Diane headed over to him with a gentle smile,  
"I hear you stayed at Val’s last night."  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"It's all over the village then?"  
"It's Tracy, that girl has a mouth like a foghorn."  
Aaron smiled and bit his lip,  
"Come home."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Mum won't have it. She basically threw Robert out."  
Diane lifted her hand,  
"I've had words with your mum."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"She's gonna leave him alone?"  
Diane shrugged,  
"Your mum has her issues with him but if she wants to stay in my pub she'll put them aside. He's my family. So are you."  
She put a hand on Aaron's arm and he smiled gently,  
"How is he?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"I don't know. I left him asleep. He's been having...Chrissie's been threatening him. He's trying to be...Robert you know? But I don't know. He needs his family."  
Diane nodded,  
"Andy won't have anything to do with him. Pretty much said he doesn't have a brother."  
Aaron looked away and shook his head,  
"And Vic?"  
Diane nodded,  
"Vic wants him there now. She's supporting him."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"Send her over to the B&B in like an hour? I'll get him up and they can talk. I'm sure it'll help him."  
Diane agreed and hugged Aaron,  
"You're staying at the pub tonight."  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets again,  
"We'll see."  
Diane looked at him,  
"That wasn't a question pet."  
Aaron smiled and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Diane rubbed his arm,  
"I've gotta get back. I'll send Victoria over."  
Aaron thanked her and took a breath before he headed into the cafe.

"Robert?"  
He stroked the man’s hair gently,  
"Rob?"  
Robert blinked his eyes open and looked up at him,  
"Hi."  
Aaron smiled down at him and stroked his cheek gently,  
"I got you some food."  
Robert yawned and sat up,  
"How long was I out?"  
Aaron pulled his jacket off,  
"Couple of hours? I uh...I ran into Diane by the cafe."  
Robert climbed from the bed and took the coffee he was being offered,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron unpacked the food and put it in front of Robert who had sat at the small table by the window,  
"Yeah. She's had words with mum, wants us back in the pub tonight."  
"Is that wise?"  
Aaron shrugged and sat opposite him,  
"I think it's better than being here."  
Robert nodded,  
"And uh...Vic is coming here. In about an hour. So when you're done go wash up and I'll tidy. Give you guys some time to talk."  
Robert put down his sandwich and took a breath,  
"She wants to see me?"  
Aaron reached over and touched his hand,  
"Course she does. Maybe just..."  
He smirked before finishing,  
"Put some clothes on yeah? I don't think Vic wants to talk with you in your pants."  
Robert chuckled and shook his head,  
"God sake Livesy."  
Aaron grinned and him and leant over the table to kiss his head,  
"Eat. I'm gonna tidy up."  
Robert slumped in the chair as he finished his food before heading off to shower.

Aaron jumped up and answered the door when the knock came; Robert had been pacing the room for 20 minutes and was gripping the chest of drawers tightly,  
"Hey. Come on in."  
He stepped aside and Victoria walked in; quickly walking past Aaron and heading over to Robert. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her,  
"Hi sis."  
Victoria pulled back and cupped his face,  
"Why didn't you tell me? You could have told me I woulda kept it quiet."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Not really how an affair works."  
Victoria clicked her tongue,  
"No I mean the whole liking boys as well thing. I mean...have you always?"  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"I'm uh...I'm gonna go. Leave you to talk."  
Robert nodded at him and Aaron grabbed his jacket before leaving.  
"Vic...I don't wanna....I'm not ready to..."  
"Be out?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"I'm not gay. Yes. Look I'm with him. And I love him but it's not like I wanna...I'm..."  
He huffed and shook his head,  
"Please don't make me do this."  
Victoria nodded and hugged him again,  
"I love you Rob. That never changes okay?"  
Robert bit his lip hard to keep it from wobbling,  
"I love you too."  
Victoria pulled away again and wiped her eyes as she looked around the room,  
"You could've stayed with me you know?"  
Robert snorted,  
"What with Andy there?"  
Victoria sighed,  
"He's..."  
Robert sat down on the bed,  
"He hates me. I know. It's fine."  
Victoria sat at the table,  
"Fine?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"He's not really the most important thing on my mind right now."  
Victoria nodded,  
"You getting a divorce?"  
Robert snorted and put his head in his hands,  
"Only if Chrissie doesn't destroy my entire life beforehand."  
Victoria frowned,  
"She threatening you?"  
Robert looked over to her,  
"Trying to. It's fine. I won't let her."  
Victoria chewed her lip for a moment. And Robert smiled gently at her,  
"Don't worry Vic. Really. I can take care of myself..."  
He chucked to himself,  
"Why are you laughing?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"I sound like Aaron."

Robert leant against the brick and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. The whispering and staring was more than he could handle and he had to step out.  
"No lover boy?"  
His heart sank at the voice and he opened his eyes,  
"What do you want?"  
Chrissie stood before him,  
"What do I want? Let me think about that...I want to go back and never meet you. For starters."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Leave me alone Chrissie."  
Chrissie walked over to him and folded her arms,  
"You really think that you're allowed to just...get on with everything like it never happened?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Allowed? What? I have to ask your damn permission about my life?"  
Chrissie glared at him,  
"When you cheat, and lie, and make a fool out of me so you can run around and SCREW ANOTHER MAN. Then yeah. You do."  
Robert shook his head and stepped closer,  
"It's over Chrissie. Go home."  
Chrissie grabbed his arm,  
"You cheated on me. For months. You're not gonna just walk away."  
Robert pulled his arm free,  
"Yeah. I did cheat on you. And you know something Chrissie? Sex with him is better than it ever was with you. All those times I ran home and I was all over you? It was only because he got me so damn hard I couldn't stand it. I might have been in love with you at the start but you ended up being nothing but a warm hole to me."  
Chrissie slapped him hard across the face and Robert grinned,  
"What's the matter Chrissie? Truth hurt?"  
Chrissie glared at him,  
"You have no idea of hurt. When I'm done with you-"  
"What Chrissie? What are you gonna do? You're gonna take more of my money? You're gonna drive me out of the village? Go on. Try."  
Chrissie shook her head,  
"You think that I'm just gonna take your money and that'll be it?"  
She stepped closer until they almost touched,  
"I'm not gonna stop until the only time you see your precious mechanic is when you visit his grave."  
Robert grabbed Chrissie's shoulders and pushed her back against the wall,  
"Don't you...dare threaten him. You lay a FINGER on him and I swear to god I will kill you first."  
Chrissie leant into his face,  
"I'd like to see you try."  
Robert looked her up and down and dropped his grip on her shirt,  
"You're not worth it."  
He stepped away,  
"Now if you don't mind...I have someone I actually want to spend time with waiting inside."  
He turned away and went back inside the pub, leaving Chrissie outside.

Robert entwined his and Aaron's fingers and smiled,  
"Your hands are so sexy."  
Aaron looked over at him and snorted with laughter,  
"I'm serious."  
Robert shuffled down the bed so he could rest his head on Aaron's shoulder and held their hands in the air,  
"Your sexy hands. And your sexy fingers. Your sexy arms."  
Aaron grinned,  
"You have had way too much to drink."  
Robert laughed,  
"I had too much to celebrate."  
Aaron rolled onto his side so he could lean down and kiss him,  
"Celebrate?"  
Robert nodded and then pulled away,  
"I am never going to let anyone hurt you. You know that right? I will never let them take you from me."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Robert what-"  
Robert pushed him onto his back and leaned down to kiss him before shuffling down again and resting his head on Aaron's chest. He wrapped his free arm around him and closed his eyes,  
"I love you."  
Aaron frowned and held Robert; he kissed his head before whispering back,  
"I love you too."

Robert stood in front of the mirror and stared at the side of it,  
"Oi. Stop preening. It's just family."  
Robert turned his head and looked at Aaron,  
"What?"  
Aaron frowned at him,  
"You alright?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Fine."  
Aaron looked around and closed the bedroom door,  
"Right. Spill."  
Robert shrugged,  
"S'nothing."  
Aaron folded his arms,  
"Robert."  
Robert sighed,  
"What is it always? Chrissie. She cornered me last night. Throwing meaningless threats around."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"You alright?"  
Robert waved his hand,  
"What's she gonna do?"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Should I keep an eye out for hit men?"  
He said it with a chuckle and Robert looked away,  
"Hey. It was a joke."  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"Well it's not funny."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"Sorry."  
Robert turned back to the mirror and grabbed the watch Aaron had given him. He put it on his wrist and turned back,  
"Right. Ready?"  
Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss,  
"She's not gonna break us. I promise."  
Robert nodded and kissed him again,  
"Come on."

Aaron stretched his hand up and grabbed Roberts; entwining their fingers as he swallowed him down.  
"Mmm"  
Aaron hummed around him and closed his eyes. The feel of wiry hair against his face made him smile and he curled the fingers that were inside Robert to rub against his prostate.  
"Nnnng Aaron."  
Aaron pulled his mouth from Roberts cock and looked up at him,  
"Sshhhh they're gonna hear you."  
Robert looked down at him,  
"Do it again."  
Aaron curled his fingers again,  
"Do what?"  
Robert dropped his head on the pillow,  
"You know what."  
He lifted his head one more time and squeezed Aaron's hand,  
"Please?"  
Aaron nodded and let go of his hand. He pulled his fingers from inside him and smacked Roberts thigh,  
"Roll over. On your knees."  
Robert rolled onto his stomach and climbed to his hands and knees; pushing his ass into the air and his face into the pillows. Aaron grinned and grabbed Robert's cheeks; spreading them and surging forward to lick a stripe over his opening.  
"Oh...my god."  
Aaron got to work immediately alternating between licking and sucking Roberts opening, he forced his tongue inside him; eliciting a deep moan from the man. Aaron and then pulled away,  
"Will you be quiet?"  
Robert turned his head and sucked his lip,  
"Don't stop."  
Aaron ran his hands up Roberts thighs,  
"You wanna come like this?"  
He pushed a finger slowly back into him and smiled at the way Roberts eyes fluttered shut,  
"I want you. Put it in."  
Aaron leant in and worked his mouth around his finger until Robert whimpered then pulled away completely.  
"On your back."  
Robert rolled over again and pushed his hands through his sweat drenched hair,  
"Bossy."  
Aaron pushed his legs apart and settled between them as he kissed him. Robert kissed him deeply then grinned,  
"Still gross."  
Aaron laughed and positioned himself; pushing in until his hips touched Roberts ass,  
"Oh Jesus..."  
He pulled Robert legs up until they were over his shoulders, pushing himself up to be able to piston into him- holding himself up with one arm as the other covered Roberts mouth. He pounded into him as Robert crossed his ankles behind Aaron's head and gripped the sheets tightly,  
"You close?"  
Robert nodded behind Aaron's hand,  
"I'm gonna come all over you."  
Robert eyes rolled back and Aaron bit his lip,  
"I wanna be in you forever."  
Robert gripped Aaron's arms and moaned behind his hand. Aaron picked up his pace before pulling Roberts legs down and pulling out. He jerked his cock three time and came over Roberts stomach and grabbed Roberts cock to make him come as well. As soon as he had he slumped against Robert and pressed kisses to his throat before rolling onto the bed,  
"Fuck."  
Robert looked over at him and wiped his face,  
"Worth the wait?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"We need to move out of this place, eight weeks of quickies is too long."  
Robert grabbed the cloth they'd thrown on the nightstand and cleaned the mess from his stomach,  
"They all know that we're screwing. It's what you do when you have a...when you're in a relationship."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Your point?"  
Robert dropped the cloth on the floor and rolled onto his side and dragged his fingers slowly down Aaron's chest,  
"My point is. Why are we hiding?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"You know why."  
Robert shrugged and propped himself up on his elbow,  
"I think it's been long enough don't you?"  
Aaron watched him and entwined their fingers,  
"What with your wife-"  
"Ex-wife."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Technically still wife. Watching our every move and talking about us?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Not like I'm asking you to rim me on the bar."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert chuckled,  
"I just don't think we should hide it anymore."  
Aaron looked at him and kissed him,  
"You're sure? After Vic's reaction to walking in on us kissing?"  
Robert grinned,  
"It might have been the uh...hands in my underwear that caused that reaction."  
Aaron pushed him down into his back and kissed him,  
"Shouldn't look so good then should you?"  
Robert smiled into the kiss,  
"How about tonight?"  
"What?"  
Robert dragged Aaron's bottom lip down with his thumb,  
"A date. Rub it in all those people’s faces down there."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Okay."  
Robert nodded and smiled,  
"Okay. Okay okay."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Okay."  
He laughed and pulled Robert in for another kiss.

"What time is your meeting?"  
Robert straightened his tie,  
"Uhh...11."  
Aaron nodded and sipped his coffee,  
"Nervous?"  
Robert frowned,  
"No."  
Aaron grinned and took another drink,  
"Sure? You might be an unmarried man by the end of today."  
Robert glanced over to him,  
"Hope so."  
Aaron finished his cup and stood up,  
"Right. I'm going to work."  
He pressed a kiss to Roberts head,  
"Enjoy your meeting."  
Robert nodded and grabbed his jacket; he picked up the letter from the solicitor and put it in his pocket. He hadn't heard from Chrissie in almost two months until the letter from the solicitor arrived. He checked his watch and headed out.

"Aaron answer your phone. Whatever, look Chrissie never showed up. Just wasted an hour of my life. I'm guessing you're busy so I'm gonna go get changed and I'll come see you."  
He sighed,  
"Alright. I love you. See you later."  
Robert had barely put the phone away when he heard his name. He turned around and frowned at Chrissie who was walking toward him,  
"Talking to your little boyfriend?"  
Robert put his hands on his hips,  
"Where the hell were you?"  
Chrissie folded her arms,  
"Aw...were you worried about me?"  
Robert huffed in annoyance,  
"Enough games alright? You wasted everyone's time. I just want to get this thing sorted, I mean you set the meeting up in the first place."  
Chrissie nodded,  
"Yeah. I did. And it worked like a charm."  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Chrissie chuckled,  
"You know for someone who acts so smart. You really aren't that quick on the uptake are you?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"I'm really not in the mood for riddles Chrissie."  
Chrissie leant in,  
"It's called a distraction you fucking idiot."  
Realisation crept through Roberts body making him go cold,  
"What have you done?"  
Chrissie hissed her answer,  
"What I promised."  
Robert stepped back,  
"If he's hurt..."  
Chrissie chuckled to herself,  
"Better run Robert. Can't keep him waiting can we?"  
Robert turned and ran back to his car, pulling his phone out as he did,  
"Come on. Aaron please. Answer the phone."  
He dropped the phone on the seat beside him as he drove down to the scrap yard.

He pulled in and rushed from the car,  
"Aaron?"  
He ran to the portacabin and pulled the door open; finding it empty he slammed a hand on the doorframe before running round the building  
"AARON?"  
He ran past a pile a scrap and froze when he saw the mess before him,  
"Aaron...AARON!"  
He ran over to the man who was lying on his front on the ground. Robert dropped to his knees and moved Aaron onto his back; his face was swollen and covered in blood. Robert gasped and reached for his throat to check his pulse. When he found one he cupped Aaron's face,  
"Aaron open your eyes. Aaron?"  
He moved his head to find blood matting his hair,  
"Oh Jesus...Aaron. Aaron please open your eyes"  
His voice cracked as he tried to wake the man.  
"Please. Please don't do this to me. Aaron come on. AARON."  
He looked around and shouted for help; already knowing it was pointless and no one would hear him,  
He crouched down to cradle Aaron as closely to him as he could,  
"Please, please open your eyes. Don't leave me. Please open your eyes...please."  
He searched Aaron's pockets and found his phone; he phoned 999 and cradled Aaron to his body. Once he knew the ambulance was on the way he dropped the phone and held Aaron,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
He rocked his lifeless body until a hand touched his shoulder, he hadn't even heard the ambulance arrive,  
"Sir, sir please let us work."  
Robert crawled back as the paramedics got to work on Aaron, putting him on a stretcher as they attached an oxygen mask to him and worked on cleaning the blood away,  
"Do you know what happened?"  
Robert watched in shock, unable to move,  
"Sir? Can you tell me his name?"  
Robert stared at the man,  
"A-Aaron. His name is Aaron."  
The paramedic helped him up and got him into the ambulance beside Aaron.  
"Do you know what happened?"  
Robert stared down at Aaron and shook his head,  
"I don't know. I don't know."  
He blinked the tears down his face; no longer hearing what was being said to him. When they got to the hospital he was asked to stay in the waiting room. He stood watching the door; not bothering to try and wipe away the blood that was caked on his skin. People talked to him but he didn't hear anything they said, instead he looked around until he found a pay phone and dialled a number,  
"Hello?"  
"Chas? It's Robert. You need to come to the hospital. Aaron's had an accident."

Roberts head dropped forward and he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and shifted in the chair. Chas was asleep in the chair opposite him and he stood slowly; stretching his back and relishing in the pop of his muscles. He hadn't slept in a bed in almost a week and he was starting to feel it. He refused to leave the hospital though, despite the arguments with Chas. he yawned and checked the time before leaving the relatives room and walking down the hallway to Aaron's room. He stopped at the window and looked in before opening the door and closing it behind him.  
"Hey you."  
He walked over to the man and sat in the chair next to the bed; he took Aaron's hand in his and brought it to his lips.  
"Still refusing to wake up huh? Come on Livesy. It's getting old now."  
He smiled gently and pushed a hand through Aaron's hair. The bandage had been removed earlier that day and Robert tried not to look at the shaved portion that showed the stitches along his scalp.  
"I really need you to wake up. If only to tell your mum to back off."  
He sighed and squeezed Aaron's hand,  
"Alright. You win. I'll wait."  
He stroked Aaron's cheek gently before sitting back slightly,  
"I'm still not leaving though."  
He watched Aaron until his eyes could no longer stay open and he fell asleep.

Aaron blinked his eyes open and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. He turned his head and looked at Robert asleep in the chair. He squeezed his fingers and the man woke immediately,  
"Hey."  
Aaron groaned before looking at him properly,  
"You look like shit."  
Robert leaned forward and choked out a laugh,  
"Thanks."  
Aaron smiled and closed his eyes,  
"Where am I?"  
Robert stroked his head gently,  
"You're in hospital. You had...an accident."  
Memories flooded Aaron's mind and he opened his eyes,  
"There was a man. He had...a pipe."  
Robert winced slightly and looked away,  
"It was Chrissie."  
Aaron frowned,  
"No...”  
Robert squeezed his hand,  
"I am so sorry."  
Aaron shook his head gently,  
"I'm okay."  
Robert leant over and kissed his head gently.  
"Will you stay? I'm so tired."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
Aaron smiled at him again before he fell back into unconsciousness.

"Are you sure you're okay?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled his hoodie off,  
"I'm fine. Just stop fussing. Robs here."  
Chas sighed,  
"It's his fault you even have to-"  
"Mum."  
Chas sighed,  
"I don't want you to go."  
Aaron looked up at Robert,  
"I know. It's not forever I promise."  
Robert smiled gently and sat beside him.  
"Look. Until we're sure Chrissie won't retaliate again we need to get away."  
"Running away isn't the answer."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Yeah well we tried the whole sticking around and just getting on with it and I wound up getting my skull cracked. So this seemed like the next best idea."  
"But why there?"  
Aaron looked at Robert, who was reading the screen above them,  
"We have our reasons. It's not forever Mum."  
"I know. I know love. I just...you're gonna be so far away."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"It's not that far."  
The announcement interrupted his thoughts and he looked over to Robert,  
"Mum I gotta go. They're boarding soon. I'll give you a call as soon as we get there okay?"  
"Okay. Okay...I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He hung up the phone and sighed,  
"Alright?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah it's fine."  
Robert gripped his knee,  
"It's not forever. The police are doing their job. Once they have her everything will be fine. And we can come home."  
Aaron smiled,  
"I know. Come on."  
He stood up and Robert followed; they headed over to the ticket counter and handed over their ID's,  
"Two tickets please. To Edinburgh."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at my Tumblr! Realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com Come say Hi, send prompts, whatever. Feedback is always welcome :D


End file.
